A Moonlit Fantasy
by Couture.Kisses
Summary: and all she ever wanted to do was dance under the full moon. Kaname x Yuuki. R&R :3


**A/N: **So I wrote this out of complete boredom, and as a stress reliever. I really like zero and yuki but there's just this different atmosphere when its Kaname and yuki. Does that even make sense? Yeah I don't know. Well this isn't the best fic you'll ever read, but I hope some of you like it and will be kind enough to review. That's all I ask just a simple review. Anyways. Here it is. :3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of Vampire Knights. Or else…I would make Aidou and Zero an item in the series. Teehee.

**.:A Moonlit Fantasy:.**

The moon proudly shined its full figure out in the dark blue velvety sky. Yuki looked up from the veranda towards the moon and the silver stars that surrounded it and gave a small sigh as memories started to haunt her mind. This particular scene reminded her of the fairy tales the chairman used to read to her when she was a little girl.

The girls in the fairy-tales would always find their prince charmings, and their prince's would lead them in a dance of love as the full moon transitioned itself to the great blazing sun.

Yuki had always dreamed of leading a scene as romantic as that. She had imagined herself being swept away by a handsome man that would promise his love to her for eternity and then they would be lost in their own world, as they took part in a wonderful dance.

She sighed again, louder this time, smiling towards the sky. She hadn't realized how late it had become from being lost in her crazy fantasies until she heard someone say her name.

"Yuki." Even before she turned around, she recognized the deep sweet-as-honey voice almost immediately.

"K-kaname-senpai…" She trailed off as she didn't know what to say. "It's really late, why are you still here?" He asked as he approached her. She tried to find her voice so she could answer him, but she couldn't. Why did he always have that type of effect on her?

"Sorry…I guess I didn't keep track of the time." She mumbled. She gave a quick bow and was about to jet out until he called after her. "Yuki, what were you thinking about for so long?"

This question caught her off guard; she didn't want to tell him the truth. He would probably think of her as delusional or immature, or even worse, he would probably think she was like the rest of the girls in her class, who were all boy crazy and couldn't keep their paws off of the guys from the night class.

"Nothing important, you know just normal stuff, like how I should wear my hair tomorrow, just stuff like that." She said quickly, trying to reassure him as much as she could. She could tell by his expression that he didn't buy it. God he was so amazingly gorgeous. Was it possible for someone to look that humanly perfect even if they weren't human at all?

Even though she knew he would never think of her in that same way, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have someone like Kuran Kaname to spend the rest of her life with.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what you were really thinking about. After all, you've stopped telling me a lot of things." He said turning around to face the moon. She cringed automatically. She didn't want him to feel as if she was starting to drift away from him, in fact, she never wanted anything like that to happen, even if their relationship wouldn't go more than it already was.

"No, it's nothing like that at all!" She said, as she went to stand next to him.

He gave her a curious look, as if to give her a signal to go on with what she had started speaking about.

"I know this might sound a little childish, but I was just thinking about how romantic it would be to dance under the full moon, you know like a magical fairy tale. The hero and heroine in the fairy tales are just so lost in their love that they forget about all the troubles or the hardships that they had to face in the past." Yuki explained.

Kaname was quiet for a moment, turning his gaze on towards the sky as he leaned on the railing of the balcony. She glanced at him; he looked so unreal at that moment. Like a statue that was made to fit in that perfect position. The moons light accentuated his facial features making him look even more handsome.

Yuki sighed to herself and started to head out from the balcony but a cold smooth hand grabbed on to her arm. "I may not be the prince you're looking for Yuki, but we could be lost in our own trance of movement." He offered.

A tinge of pink started to spread across her cheeks as he pulled her close to him in a dancing position. "You look so cute when you blush." He remarked, which made her burn up even more.

"Kaname-senpai, there isn't any music though." She said as he started to sway with her lightly, following the pattern of the slight breeze that had started to caress them.

"It's okay; we can imagine our own rhythm." He said. From that point on she didn't ask anymore questions or make any more statements. She just followed him in a colorful, yet silent dance that they both became lost in.

Closing her eyes for a second, she took in this moment and thought to herself. _"Kaname-senpai, you are the prince that I've been looking for."_

--

**A/N: **Yeah I know it wasn't that good, Oh well, I just had to get it off my chest cause I really wanted to write a vk fic. And also I really heart fairy tale themed fics, stories. I was planning on making it afull-length fic, but idki guess i'll keep it as a one-shot for now, if they're people that want the fic i'll gladly make more. but anywaysit wasn't much, so I'm not expecting many reviews, but they would be appreciated. I will give you great big choco chip cookies!! :3


End file.
